


ill kiss you in my car (instead of my room)

by angelheartbeat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 7-eleven chic, Alternate Universe - High School, But like.. not really, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Shoplifting, Teenage Rebellion, Teenage Shenanigans, but in a chaotic teen bad influencey way and not a canon way, crocs are involved, god i really like writing first kisses huh, how many variations of first kisses/love confessions can gray come up with, other characters are like.. mentioned, remus is a bad influence, surprisingly tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat
Summary: It is 11pm on a school night, and someone is throwing rocks at Logan's window. He knows exactly who it is. Only one of his friends gets attention that way, and he's stood outside in a green coat and steel-toed boots and Beetlejuice pants. And Logan could never resist giving him attention.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 53
Kudos: 364





	ill kiss you in my car (instead of my room)

**Author's Note:**

> in which logan wears a garfield sweater and crocs, remus shoplifts chocolate bars and they can be tender just once. as a treat
> 
> title iz from "instead of my room" by charlie burg :]
> 
> im so mf happy w dis fic hhsdj :]] i fink it came out v nice hopefully u agree :]

A rock hits Logan's window.

He ignores it. It was most likely not a rock, and was instead perhaps a branch hitting his window in the wind, and in any case if it was a rock then whoever is throwing rocks at his window should learn to text him instead, like a civilised person.

Another rock hits Logan's window, followed by another, then several at once.

Frowning, he turns up the volume on his focus playlist, but no matter how loud Bach becomes, he can't drown out the offensively irregular tap tap tapping of pebbles hitting glass. Eventually, he storms to the window.

Outside, on the driveway, stands Remus, heaving a giant rock over his head. Logan really hopes he wasn't intending to lob it at the window, but knowing Remus he absolutely was.

As soon as he sees Logan's face appear, though, he grins and tosses aside the rock with far too much ease. _So much for a quiet night studying_ , Logan thinks, as he unlocks the window and pushes it upwards.

"Nerd!" Remus calls up to him. He's beaming. "Get down here!"

Logan's been Remus' (reluctant) friend for long enough to know that once he's settled on something, he does not let it go. He's like an overgrown, violent puppy, that grabs a toy and shakes it until stuffing spills everywhere, except the toy is Logan and the stuffing is help with whatever harebrained scheme he's come up with. So he just sighs, heavily and dramatically enough that he knows Remus can see it, before pulling a dressing gown on over his pyjamas and padding downstairs. His parents are still watching TV, by the sound of it, so he's able to slip out of the front door unnoticed. 

"I need your help," Remus announces, when Logan is barely out of the door. 

Logan looks at him. Remus always looks just a little bit... deranged. His Pacman t shirt is smeared with mud, as is the hoodie and massive green coat covering it. Logan knows for a fact that the pockets of that coat are constantly filled with whatever garbage Remus picked up that day. His pants, which he calls his Beetlejuice pants (because he stole them from a dollar store Beetlejuice halloween costume) are similarly smeared with mud and grass stains on the knees, and his (untied) boots are covered with what looks suspiciously like blood. Actually, on second glance, a lot of Remus is covered with what looks suspiciously like blood. Logan is suddenly struck by a horrible, horribly realistic thought.

"Did you-" and a check around him before he continues with a hiss; "kill someone, Remus?"

Remus stares at him, wide-eyed, before snorting. "Of course not, dickface!"

"Oh my god, you fucking killed someone. You always threatened to! And I'm an accomplice now, because you came to me! You probably want me to hide the body, oh my god! I'm gonna go to prison!"

A hand comes down between his shoulder blades, surprisingly soothing by Remus' standards. "I didn't kill anyone, four eyes. You ain't goin to jail. God, you sound like Virgil."

"I think I'm having an appropriate response for when my most volatile and murder-prone friend appears at my home at 11pm covered in blood!" Logan hisses back, but his shoulders stop tensing quite so much. Remus gasps, putting a hand over his mouth and the other over his heart.

"You think I'm murder-prone?" he asks, sounding flattered and batting his eyelashes. Logan rolls his eyes. "In any case, this isn't blood. It's paint, Wolverine. I was helping Roman with his art project." That's doubtful, considering Roman's protective nature about his own creations and general dislike for his brother, but upon further inspection the substance definitely looks more like paint than blood, so Logan lets it slide.

"Excuse me for thinking someone who frequently threatens murder would go through with it."

"When I do kill someone, I promise I won't involve you. You'd do fucking terribly in jail."

Logan politely chooses to not mention the _when_ in that sentence, and instead takes a deep breath to calm down from his brief spiral. "Fine, then. What do you need my assistance with?"

"Come with me."

Remus grabs at Logan's hand and starts tugging him towards the pickup truck parked on the street. Logan's eyes widen.

"What? No! I'm not going anywhere!"

"Why not?"

Logan tugs his hand back from Remus' dirt-encrusted grasp, in order to gesture more effectively at his outfit, or lack thereof. "I'm hardly wearing appropriate clothes."

Casting an eye over Logan's pyjama trousers, cat themed t shirt probably accidentally nicked from one of Patton's sleepovers and navy dressing gown, Remus raises an eyebrow. "You look sexy. What's the problem?"

For not the first time in Remus' presence, Logan thanks genetics that he doesn't flush easily. "I am not going anywhere wearing this."

"I got clothes in the truck. Come on."

"I haven't even told my parents!"

Remus groans. "Oh, for fucks sake. Live a little, white and nerdy! We'll be back here in like a half hour, tops. Sweet little mom and pops won't even notice, I promise."

Logan very much doubts that, but something about the way Remus is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and giving him an earnest half-smile sways him. In a half-hearted, last ditch effort, he looks down at his socked feet. "I don't even have shoes on."

"Got shoes in the truck too. C'mon, Wolverine. It'll be fun."

And so, of course, Logan finds himself in the passenger seat of a beaten up old pickup truck, surrounded by empty Cheeto bags and half-drunk bottles of Gatorade. The shoes Remus had been referring to were, in fact, a pair of Crocs. Or, well. He said they were a pair. One of them was green and the other was hot pink, so Logan had his doubts that they'd started off their lives as a pair, and it was far more likely that Remus had managed to lose one croc from two pairs. In any case, he was stuck with them now. He actually wasn't sure how Remus had managed to convince him into joining him for an activity he hadn't even disclosed yet. Remus just sort of... had that effect on people.

"So where are you kidnapping me to? What so urgently needs my assistance?" he asks, slipping his feet into the Crocs. Remus grins, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to whatever shitty song is playing tinnily through his speakers - Logan isn't paying attention.

"Oh, I don't actually need your help. I just wanted to hang. We're going to 7-eleven!"

Logan should be furious at that, and there is a little flicker of rage in his chest, but for the most part he's just exasperatedly amused. That would just make Remus smug though, so he focuses on the flicker of rage before he responds. "What the hell is wrong with you, Remus?"

Remus shrugs. "You want the full list?"

"I don't have my wallet."

"Don't stress, Wolvy. Got it under control."

It's not a secret that Remus doesn't really have anything in his life under control, but for once Logan shuts his mouth and stares out of the window. The neon lights of a 7-eleven slowly come into view, and Remus pulls his stuttering truck into the parking lot. It makes an ominous clunk as he parks it, but he seems unbothered, so Logan doesn't comment. 

A sweater and some pants fall into Logan's lap, and he looks over to see Remus looking at him expectantly.

"I'm not changing in your truck. Especially not with you watching."

Remus shrugs. "Well, it's this or the parking lot."

Instead, Logan just shrugs off his dressing gown - complete with a wolf whistle from his left, which makes him scowl and once again be grateful he doesn't blush - and tugs on the sweater. It smells a little like the inside of a dumpster, if the inside of the dumpster had been doused with processed spray cheese, and Logan's pretty sure it has a picture of Garfield on the front. It is, all told, quintessentially Remus. He makes a face.

"Did you not have any of your brother's clothes on hand? At least Roman does laundry."

"Big baby. Have fun shuffling around in your pyjama pants."

"If I might remind you who dragged whom out here?"

Remus makes a face, already halfway out of the truck and walking towards the sliding doors. Logan hurries out of his side, jogging a little to catch up with Remus, who's always had a good few inches on him, but you'd think it was a foot with how much faster he walks. 

The convenience store is basically abandoned, with only a bored teen who looks to be a grade or two below them on their phone at the counter, and one or two exhausted-looking truckers waiting for coffee or examining chip bags. Remus makes a beeline for the candy aisle, Logan trailing behind him.

"What you want, Wolverine?" Remus asks, not facing Logan. He's staring distantly at the far wall, and Logan watches in disbelief as, casual as anything, he slips an Almond Joy into one of his oversized pockets.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Logan hisses. He may not be as vehemently opinionated as Patton when it comes to good versus bad, but he's also not an idiot. He knows what consequences are, and how easy they are to accrue. He knows how reckless Remus can be, and how little he cares what happens to, around and because of him. Remus wheels around, giving Logan an overexaggerated wink.

"Everything's fine, teach. You want a slushie?"

Logan opens his mouth to respond, but he's caught off guard by Remus casually slipping yet another candy bar into his pockets. " _Remus_ ," he whisper-screams as threateningly as he can, and he's just met with a chuckle and Remus spinning back round to stomp on over to the slushie machines. He pours Logan a blue raspberry without even being asked, and Logan tries not to be swayed by the fact that Remus remembers his favourite flavour. He's flitting about like he's been possessed by Patton or Virgil, as Remus strolls on over to the chips and grabs yet another bag of Cheetos. He must be starting a collection in his car. 

"That's six dollars fifty-three," says the cashier as Remus slaps down the Cheetos and slushy, with Logan watching nervously. They seem thoroughly uninterested, much more focused on smacking their gum and, most likely, regretting whatever choice led to them taking the night shift. Remus digs around in yet another pocket and produces a bedraggled note and a collection of coins, one of which is actually a button. With the look of someone who's given up on their job, the cashier shrugs and scoops up the coins, giving nothing more than a dismissive "yeah, whatever,". 

While they're counting change, Remus leans on the counter and looks at Logan, who is trying hard to not go into lecture mode. Then he reaches out and swipes a thumb across Logan's lip, and he goes completely still.

"Toothpaste," Remus says in lieu of an explanation, and Logan swallows thickly. 

Several coins get pushed back across the counter, and Remus denies a receipt before shoving the slushy into Logan's chest and wandering out of the store. Logan feels his heart pulse with every step they get closer to the exit, but they manage to get out of the building without police swooping down on them (which is illogical, but Logan's been spending a lot of time with Virgil, master catastrophizer, lately). Remus watches his face wince and then relax with amusement.

They're back in the truck when Remus pulls the chocolate from his pockets. "The door scanner things are broken. I disconnected them years ago."

Logan turns his head towards him with a rush of rage he hasn't felt in a long time. "You what."

Remus shrugs, taking a bite of his Almond Joy. "They're broke. Plus, that cashier literally doesn't fucking care."

"And you didn't think to tell me that before you _fucking shoplifted?_ Not that I'm even condoning that, you're a terrible influence, but-"

Remus takes a deep breath and shoves the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, before kicking the truck into gear and reversing out of the parking spot at an alarming speed. Logan goes quiet. He's pretty sure he hit a nerve. 

"You sound exactly like fucking _Patton,"_ Remus says icily, staring out of the windscreen, knuckles white against the steering wheel. "So much _better_ than me, because you follow the _rules._ Broaden your goddamn horizons, Wolverine. Who fucking cares if I cheated some CEO out of a couple bucks?"

"Where are we going?" Logan asks quietly, because they're not on the way back to his house. Remus doesn't respond. "Remus, where are we going?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Remus snaps back, before his shoulders sag. "Just someplace I think you'll like."

Logan doesn't argue, just drinks his slushie and gazes out of the window. He's pretty sure it's been more than half an hour, and his parents are most likely either asleep or waiting with quiet fury for him to return by this point. But the car is quiet, playing some soft ballad that Remus hums along to, and the lights streak the sky with white, and he can't find it in himself to really care.

They end up pulling up on the side of the road out of town, right where the streetlamps cut out, because they're in the middle of the nowhere and people rarely come in and out of their town. Remus gets out without looking at Logan, and Logan feels the truck dip as Remus presumably climbs into the back. He takes a deep breath before following.

Remus is sat on the top of the truck, with his feet dangling into the truck bed, eating Cheetos with a lot more rage than necessary. Logan places his slushie next to him before attempting to clamber up. Remus shuffles along to give him space, which is a good sign.

"Why did you want me to come tonight?" Logan asks once he's safely sat on the truck. 

"Needed an alibi. Definitely gonna kill someone later."

"Ha ha. Be serious."

"That's your job, Wolverine."

Logan looks up at the sky instead of pushing it further. If Remus isn't going to tell him, he's not going to make him. Besides, the sky is beautiful here. Light pollution isn't as bad as it is in the middle of town, and he can almost make out a few constellations. It's cold, and he can see his breath in the air when he exhales, but the sweater Remus gave him is surprisingly toasty. Remus crunches horribly next to him.

"Thought you'd like it," he says brusquely, spitting crumbs everywhere. 

"This spot, or you shoplifting?"

Remus mumbles something in response, and Logan raises an eyebrow. 

"Hangin' out with me," he eventually clarifies, sounding furious at even the thought, and Logan suddenly feels guilty. He knows for an absolute fact that he's the only one in their friendship group who more than just _tolerates_ Remus, aside from possibly Janus, but no one ever really knew how Janus felt. Roman and Virgil make no real bones about wanting him to piss off most of the time, and Patton's forced civility is more of a product of his general inability to be actively rude than any kind of goodwill towards Remus. Logan, on the other hand, often almost enjoys Remus' company. He's disgusting, yes, and Logan is a _little_ worried about the statistical likelihood of him committing murder one of these days, but he's interesting. He brings up facts none of the others would even consider, and he lets Logan practice his beat poetry without _genuinely_ insulting it. He smells like garbage, and Logan has to go full nagging mode to get him to drink enough water or eat something besides Twizzlers and semi-expired milk, but Logan likes him.

Ah. Logan _likes_ him.

He thinks he might have just had what Roman calls a romantic epiphany.

"You know I enjoy spending time with you, Remus," he replies. "Perhaps just not in the middle of the-"

Remus kisses him.

It can only be described as violent, but that suits Remus to a T. There's still Cheeto dust on his mouth, and Logan's pretty sure he feels it smear his cheeks as Remus brings his hand up to his face. Without meaning to, Logan pulls away, and opens his eyes to the most wounded expression he's ever seen on Remus' face.

"Whatever," he mumbles, sounding like he's just been kicked, before turning back into his over-the-top self and grinning at Logan. "You should see your _face_ , Wolverine, it's fucking hilarious. You'd think you actually liked-"

Of course, Logan kisses him again. Partly to shut him up, he won't lie, but mostly because he really fucking wants to, and if there's anything Remus would want him to do then it's whatever the hell he goddamn wants.

When they eventually tug themselves apart again, Logan is somehow lying back on the truck roof, with Remus kneeling beside him. He's staring at Logan with an expression that can only be described as hungry. 

"Logan," he breathes, sounding incredulous. Logan's pretty sure genetics have given up on him, based solely on how hot his face feels. Then Remus cracks into a grin. "I could just eat you up, Wolverine."

Logan checks his watch instead, cursing under his breath. "You're going to have to do so on a different night, Remus. It has been much longer than a half hour."

"Do you promise?!"

In lieu of an answer, Logan grabs the front of Remus' shirt and tugs him forward into another kiss, nipping furiously at Remus' bottom lip before letting go. He's pretty sure it's the first time he's seen Remus genuinely speechless, before he nods furiously and scrambles off of the truck roof, holding out a hand to help Logan get down. Logan takes it, grabbing his forgotten slushie with his other hand.

As the truck sputters to life, Remus tosses Logan the other candy bar he'd stolen. It's a Butterfingers, and Logan tries not to chuckle at the obvious dig at Patton, given that it's his favourite one.

"Harmful for your teeth," he comments drily, but tucks the chocolate into his pocket anyway. Remus snickers. 

"You're not gonna need teeth when you're sucki-"

"Alright, Remus. Do not make me regret tonight."

But, in all honesty, he couldn't regret tonight if he wanted to. Even when his parents yell at him when he gets home, even when the Butterfingers melts and gets chocolate all over his favourite pyjama pants, even when he can't sleep because Remus texts him the same shitty jpeg of turtles humping twenty times in a row followed by a slew of emojis he's pretty sure count as softcore porn. He doesn't even care that he can't get back to studying, or that he's still wearing a sweater that's probably going to stink up his room for the next week. His mouth tastes like blue raspberry, and there's Cheeto dust on his cheek, and there's a crack in the glass of his window, and he can still feel Remus' hand on his knee, where it had sat all the way home. And he's still wearing the Crocs.

**Author's Note:**

> comment or ill scream!! ill jus scream!! aaaaah!!!
> 
> as always im on tumblr under da url thoriffix :] i draw n share silly thoughts n answer a good chunk of asks i get so pop on over im da mayor of funkytown an its always a gud time :]


End file.
